Dragon Ball: Legion of Darkness
by crossLeon
Summary: Dragon Ball: Legion of Darkness explores what happens after the events of Dragon Ball GT.
1. A New Story Begins

Just after the end of Dragon Ball GT.

After flying for a while, Goku soon returned into his adult body. It took a bit of adjustment after being a child for so long but Goku could manage it. Shenron and Goku were leaving to another dimension.

"Where are we going, Shenron?" asked Goku.  
"A place that only we know..." replied Shenron.  
Soon afterwards, Goku and Shenron arrived.

It was a familiar looking place but Goku couldn't recall why he felt nostalgic about it.  
"There's one more thing I must do," said Shenron.  
"What's that, Shenron?" asked Goku.  
"In order to allow you to exist here, we must become one," replied Shenron. Goku and Shenron fused into one being, with the appearance of Goku and a power level well over a trillion.  
From inside Goku's head, Shenron said, "You are the most powerful being in the universe. You now have a transformation known as 'Dragon Form' which will increase your power far beyond that of a Super Saiyan 4 or Super Saiyan God. It is the strongest transformation known in the whole universe and you're the only one who can use it."

Goku began training in the different dimension.

/Please leave your feedback and tell me if you enjoyed the introduction to Dragon Ball LD\\


	2. Enter the Pilaf

Meanwhile on earth...

"Dragon Balls! Where are they?" shouted Emperor Pilaf as his dragon radar showed no signals.  
"Boss, maybe they aren't here!" said Shu.  
"They must be here somewhere, Shu!" said Pilaf.  
"You guys are looking for the Dragon Balls?" asked someone in the distance. It was Yamcha. "Well, you see, Shenron has said the Dragon Balls won't be usable for a long time after the attack from the Shadow Dragons!"  
"Huh? The Dragon Balls are unusable!?" shouted Pilaf at the top of his voice.  
"Yep, sucks huh?" said Yamcha.

Emperor Pilaf remained silent. Shu was trembling in fear of Pilaf's anger. Mai was nowhere to be seen.  
"Shu, kill him!" commanded Pilaf.

Shu showed no hesitation, most likely due to the fear of the consequences of his actions if he refused to fight. Yamcha looked Shu directly in the eyes and said, "You're going down!" and punched him in the face. Shu pulled out the sword from his back and attempted to slash Yamcha but Yamcha was able to dodge the attack, following it up with another punch to the face. With Shu stunned by this punch, Yamcha used the opportunity and punched Shu in the gut, making him fall over in pain.  
Shu could be heard screaming, "Make him stop, boss! Make him stop!" but Emperor Pilaf remained unmoved.  
Finally, Yamcha used a Kamehameha and with Shu unable to block, it was a direct hit; which killed Shu.  
"Oh my God! I am so sorry, Pilaf!" said Yamcha with a sincere voice.  
"I don't care! I don't care about you! I didn't care about him! All I care about is using the Dragon Balls!" said Emperor Pilaf, "We'll meet again sometime, and I will get revenge for Shu's death!" Pilaf pressed a button on a remote and a jetpack on his back took off.

Yamcha began to cry as he looked over Shu's dead body.  
"I am really sorry about this, Shu! I'd bring you back if I could but without the Dragon Balls it isn't possible!" said Yamcha.

As Emperor Pilaf was flying back towards his base, he saw a strange flying black fortress. He thought nothing of it and flew away, underestimating what could be inside...


	3. Happy Reunions

9 years later...

Goku finished his training in the other dimension. He said to himself, "Shenron, I want to go back to earth!" Shenron said that they would leave for earth the next morning.

The next morning...

Goku opened up a barrier from the other dimension to earth. After flying through it, Goku found himself at the World Martial Arts Tournament and immediately went to search for his friends. Upon coming close to the arena, Goku could hear people shouting, "Come on, Goten!" After hearing this, Goku went into the arena to see whether or not it was his son; and as it turns out it was. Goku looked around for his friends but none could be seen.

After the match, Goku found Goten. He was walking with Trunks and holding the hand of a small child. As soon as Goten spotted Goku, he, Trunks and the child ran up to him.  
"Dad!" shouted Goten.  
"Hey, Goten, it sure has been a while." said Goku.  
"It sure has!" Goten pointed towards the child. "This is my son, Tero!" he said.  
"Hi," said Tero shyly.  
"Why hello there! Hey, Goten, this reminds me of the time we first met!" said Goku.  
"Ha ha, it sure does!" replied Goten. "We'll have to get the old gang back together!"  
"We certainly will! Trunks, you've been silent, how's it going?" asked Goku.  
"Well, it certainly hasn't been as exciting since our adventures ended together. We'll have to do it again some time!" said Trunks excitedly.  
"I want to go on an adventure with you!" said Tero.  
"Maybe when you're older!" said Goku.

Later on, Goku, Goten, Trunks and Tero went to Kame House. Master Roshi thought he was seeing things when he finally say Goku again for the first time in 9 years.  
"How have you been, Master Roshi?" asked Goku.  
"I've been ok, haven't seen much of anyone since Krillin, Marron and 18 moved out," said Roshi.  
"Where are they located now?" asked Goku.  
"West City, they found a nice little place there," said Master Roshi.

Eventually, Master Roshi arranged a huge meet-up at Kame House. Everyone was there; Krillin, 18, Marron, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, Bulla's daughter, Trunks, Goten, Tero, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, Oolong, everyone was there. Goku had never seen Bulla's daughter before.  
"Hey, Bulla, who's this young one?" asked Goku.  
"This is Luna. She's going to be as strong as you some day!" said Bulla.  
"She seems to have quite a lot of potential, as does Goten's son Tero. Maybe they should be friends!" said Goku.  
"My dad would never approve of that!" said Bulla.  
"Goten and Trunks are friends!" replied Goku.  
"Dad didn't really have a say in the matter though," said Bulla.

To be continued...

/Did you like chapter 3? If you want to read more about Tero and Luna, check out my other fan-fic Dragon Ball Storm where you can find out more about them. Chapter 4 coming soon guys!\\


	4. The Good Side of Pilaf

A thick black smoke fell over Kame House. Nobody seemed to notice it. Soon, everyone fell to the ground. The last one standing was Goku, who, after trying to stay up, fell to the ground, only to be rescued by a mysterious stranger who flew him far away from Kame House.

After Goku woke up, he found the stranger standing beside him, looking over him. The stranger was wearing a hooded robe and spoke in a strange, familiar voice. The stranger removed his robe, revealing himself to be Emperor Pilaf.  
"Emperor Pilaf!" shouted Goku.  
"Yes, it is I. But I'm not Emperor Pilaf. You can just call me Pilaf now. I've changed my ways," said Pilaf proudly.  
"Changed your ways? What do you mean?" asked Goku.  
"Without the Dragon Balls, I can't fulfil any of my evil schemes; so I've decided to devote my life to being a good person," said Pilaf.  
"Gee, Pilaf. You're the last person I would have expected to have a change of heart. But I suppose Vegeta isn't as evil as when we first met, so I guess anything is possible," said Goku.

Goku went out towards a lake and caught a massive fish for him and Pilaf to eat for lunch.  
"So, where are Shu and Mai?" asked Goku.  
"I don't know anything about where Mai is. And Shu's... well... dead," replied Pilaf.  
"How did he die?" asked Goku.  
"Your friend Yamcha killed him," replied Pilaf.  
"Yamcha!?" exclaimed Goku in shock.  
"That is correct. I'm glad I was able to save you from the smoke. It is a knock-out gas created by the Legion of Darkness in order to kidnap people. You're the only one I was able to get out of Kame House before the Legion of Darkness came down and abducted everyone," said Pilaf.  
"Who're the Legion of Darkness?" asked Goku.  
"The Legion of Darkness are the most evil, ruthless dark lords in all of the universe. They won't stop until they achieve their goal, which is to exterminate all non-Legion life and to grow the Legion. I bet my misdeeds are nothing compared to their evil schemes!" said Pilaf.  
"Why would they do that?" asked Goku.  
"Simple. Total control. They want control of anything that will obey them and want rid of everything that won't." said Pilaf.

Pilaf pointed upwards towards the sky at a flying fortress. "That's where they operate!"  
Goku looked up, disillusioned...


	5. Attack of Arkz - Part 1

From behind Goku and Pilaf, a voice said, "that's a very interesting conversation you boys are having!"  
Goku and Pilaf turned to find a small, red man standing behind them. He looked a lot like Mez, a gatekeeper of HFIL but smaller and a lot more terrifying. Goku could tell just by looking at him that he had immense power that most people couldn't even begin to comprehend.  
"It sure would be a shame if anyone was to find out anything of that conversation you were having! My name is Arkz, I am one of the Supreme Leaders of the Legion of Darkness and it's my job that no-one finds out any information about our organisation!" said Arkz.  
"I don't care who you are, I could beat you any day!" said Goku.  
"Now, Goku, don't get cocky," said Pilaf.  
"So, your name is Goku, it'll be a pleasure killing you today, Goku!" said Arkz.  
"It's too bad you won't live to see that happen," said Goku, "DRAGON FORM!"  
Goku's aura began glowing bright orange and his whole body gained an orange tint. He had red eyes just like Shenron and spoke in a voice identical to that of Shenron's.  
"What do you call this?" asked Arkz.  
"This, is the Dragon Form!" replied Goku.  
Pilaf was trembling in fear of these two great fighters but neither Goku nor Arkz showed any signs of cowardice.

Goku made the first move by firing a series of ki blasts, followed by an Instant Transmission and a series of light punches, only about half of which actually hit Arkz. Due to Arkz' small size, he had incredible speed and was hard to follow, even in Goku's Dragon Form. Arkz threw a flurry of light punches followed by a strong, heavy punch, which knocked Goku over. Goku got back up and fired another series of ki blasts, only to be matched by a series of Arkz' ki blasts. Eventually, the blasts stopped and both fighters quickly moved in, looking for an opportunity to hit each other. Goku was targeting Arkz' small body whilst Arkz was targeting towards Goku's head.

Meanwhile in the Legion of Darkness' fortress...  
"Sir, one of the prisoners is refusing to obey us!" said a member of the Legion of Darkness.  
"Send him in!" shouted a shadowy figure.  
Tien walked into the room.  
"Who do you think you are? Disobeying the Legion like that!" said the figure.  
"Me? I think I'm Tien Shinhan, I'm a Z Warrior!" said Tien.  
"You'll not get anywhere with those handcuffs on! You may as well obey us while you are still alive!" said the figure.  
"You'd be surprised what I can do with handcuffs on," said Tien forming his hands into a triangular shape.  
"What are you doing?" asked the figure.  
"TRI-BEAM!" shouted Tien, firing a beam from his hands, temporarily blinding the figure.  
Tien noticed a mirror in the room. He straightened out one finger and shouted, "DODON RAY!" and fired at the mirror at just the right angle to make the beam destroy the link between the handcuffs. Tien was quickly able to escape before the figure was able to see again.

Back on the ground, Goku was still fighting Arkz but to no avail. Arkz was easily the dominant fighter. Punch after punch, Goku was struggling to gain control of the situation. After a punch sent Goku flying, he decided to use a Kamehameha to defeat Arkz.  
"KAME-HAME-HAAAAAAA!" shouted Goku and fired a beam. It hit Arkz and dealt a reasonable amount of damage to him. It certainly weakened him as he was struggling to move but eventually regained control of himself. Goku was having a bit more ease in the fight after the Kamehameha. Goku attempted to try again but was out of energy.  
"Pilaf, take over for me!" he shouted.  
"Me? I can't fight!" replied Pilaf.  
"You have to! I need to get my energy back!" shouted Goku.  
Pilaf stepped up against Arkz valiantly, only to be beaten senseless within seconds. Arkz laughed at his misery.

Flying through the sky, Tien thought about how to save his friends. He sensed many soldiers following him. He stopped flying and turned around to see a whole army flying after him.  
"Give it up, punk! You're surrounded!" shouted a Legion commander.  
"Not for long!" replied Tien as he raised his hands to his head, "SOLAR FLARE!" He released a strong flash of light, buying him some time to use Instant Transmission, which he had learned during the time Goku was away. After thinking, he realized everyone was in the fortress. A few seconds later, he realised he didn't see Goku in the fortress and attempted to go towards his energy.

Pilaf was beaten senseless and couldn't fight anymore.  
"I guess I'll have to fight then, even though I'm not at full energy!" said Goku.  
"No need to, Goku!" said a voice behind him...

/844 words. Twice the size of a normal chapter, and it's only part 1. More action coming in part 2, guys! Keep on reading!\\


	6. Attack of Arkz - Part 2

Goku turned his head to find Tien standing proudly.  
"Goku. Let me fight!" said Tien.  
"Are you sure?" asked Goku.  
"Of course, I never back down from a challenge!" said Tien sounding very determined.  
"Pilaf, you can stop fighting now, Tien's here!" shouted Goku.

Pilaf flew back and lay down to let Tien fight.

Arkz threw a strong punch which hit Tien directly in the face.  
"Was that supposed to hurt?" asked Tien arrogantly.  
"What are you?" asked Arkz.  
"I'm a hero!" replied Tien before kicking Arkz in the gut and throwing rapid punches to his face.  
Arkz threw a punch to Tien's face which knocked him down and made him seemingly unconscious. Arkz walked over to him to laugh at his demise. Just then, Tien opened his eyes and got a direct, unexpected hit against Arkz, opening up the opportunity for a flurry of kicks before firing an immensely powerful ki blast which genuinely knocked Arkz out. Tien flew up to the sky and fired a Tri-Beam at Arkz, which dealt a serious amount of damage. Arkz was barely able to stand after the hit.  
"You will pay for that!" said Arkz in extreme pain.

Arkz started shouting loudly before beginning to transform. He grew to well over twice his original height and had twice his original strength.  
"I'd like to see you fight me now!" shouted the newly-transformed Arkz.  
Tien attempted to attack Arkz but due to Arkz' intense power gain, he was unable to. Arkz was quickly able to beat up Tien.  
"I have to help Tien!" said Goku determinedly.  
"Don't be a fool, Goku! You'll die!" replied Pilaf.  
"I don't care if I die, everyone will if I don't do this" said Goku before interrupting the fight by unexpectedly punching Arkz on the back of the head, opening up the opportunity for Tien to get in some damage.

Arkz' status quickly deteriorated with both Goku and Tien against him. Arkz was struggling to say a word but he managed to say, "You'll pay for this!"  
Goku began whispering something to Tien before returning to double teaming Arkz. After a while, Goku and Tien decided to finish it, with Goku and Tien standing on front of him and behind him respectively, they each fired their strongest move. Tien fired a Neo Tri-Beam and Goku fired a 10x Kamehameha. The impact was massive, and Arkz was completely destroyed and turned into dust. Tien looked at the dust and made a hateful gesture towards it.  
"How did you get out, Tien?" asked Goku.  
"I'll explain everything later. Now, we need to heal!" replied Tien.

Goku, Tien and Pilaf flew away...

/Part 2 is done. More action next time, on Dragon Ball: Legion of Darkness'\\


	7. The Unease

Inside the Legion of Darkness' fortress...

"He got away, sir!" said one of the soldiers.  
"Send a fleet, no, send Arkz after him!" said the shadowy figure.  
"Um... sir... he killed Arkz," replied the soldier nervously.  
"Ha ha, that's a good one! You almost had me there!" said the figure.  
"I wasn't joking, sir!" replied the soldier.  
"WHAAAAAAAAT?" shouted the figure.  
"I'm sorry, sir!" said the soldier.  
The figure stood up and moved out of the darkness, revealing himself to be a large man wearing only a cloak and a mask.  
"If you want something done right, do it yourself!" said the masked man to himself before flying out the same way that Tien escaped through.

Meanwhile on the ground...

"So, Tien, how did you get out of there?" asked Goku.  
"Long story short, the moves I've learned throughout these years really have proved themselves handy," replied Tien.  
"Are they looking for you?" asked Pilaf.  
"They want me dead more than anything but I don't think they'll ever stop me!" replied Tien.  
Just then, a small, green man appeared from nowhere.  
"DENDE!" shouted Goku and Tien in unison.  
"Hey guys, nice to see you! How have you been?" asked Dende.  
"Well, I've been good. Goku, how about you?" replied Tien.  
"I've been good too!" replied Goku.  
"So what are you here for, Dende?" asked Tien.  
"I'm actually happy I found you guys. The leader of the Legion of Darkness, Master Ginvax, is trying to take over as guardian of the earth. Needless to say, I won't be able to fight him off for long! Can you guys do that for me?" asked Dende.  
"Sure, Dende!" replied Tien.

Little did they know, trouble was approaching...

Somewhere in the distance, Dende was able to sense a large fleet of soldiers. Just as expected, Goku, Tien and Pilaf were soon able to see them. They were approaching quickly and soon they would be ready to destroy...

/Another day, another chapter. More action than ever in the chapters leading up to the great conclusion. Keep reading, guys!\\


	8. Ginvax Approaches

As the army approached, Tien looked around nervously. Dende was trembling in fear and Pilaf was nowhere to be seen. Goku was showing no signs of fear but rather excitement. Ginvax held a stare that to most people would seem threatening. Many soldiers followed behind him.  
"Let go of all of the earthlings!" shouted Goku.  
"Ok, boss" said Ginvax sarcastically, "Let me go do that now!"  
"Really" asked Goku happily.  
"NO!" shouted Ginvax, "You will die like all the rest of them!"

Ginvax used a powerful ki attack but Goku was able to dodge it. He looked at Dende and said, "What do you fear, Namek?"  
"I am afraid of your power" replied Dende shyly.  
"That's what I like to hear" said Ginvax before firing a ki blast through Dende's abdomen.  
"DENDE!" shouted Goku.  
Goku ran over to Dende's dying body and started to cry.  
"Goku, it seems the end of my life is here. I want you, Tien and Pilaf to all be the guardians of earth when I die" said Dende quietly.  
"No, Dende, you can get through this" shouted Goku with tears in his eyes.  
"No this is meant to happen. Everything happens for a reason. But every action has an equal and opposite reaction, Goku. Give 'em hell!" said Dende before closing his eyes for the last time.  
"DENNNNDDDEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Goku.

Goku quickly cycled through the Super Saiyan forms from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 4 and then through Dragon Form. Goku felt a massive power increase and Ginvax felt genuinely worried about this. Finally, Goku began glowing and caused an explosion.

/Chapter 9 coming soon. Sorry about the delay guys, I've been really busy\\


	9. Quaking Battle! Goku vs Ginvax

The debris faded. Ginvax's jaw was gaping in awe. From amongst the smoke came Goku. It looked like he was in the Super Saiyan God form but instead of having an orange tint to him, the tint was blue. His hair was his usual black color but with blue tips and was shaped like Super Saiyan 2 hair. He had a massive power level that could be sensed from miles away.  
"Wha-What?" said Ginvax in terror.  
"What? Can't you see me?" said Goku.  
"What are you?" asked Ginvax nervously.  
"Haha. You see this, this is my ultimate form. This is the ultimate light in the darkness. The ultimate hope for those in need. I am a Super Saiyan 5!" shouted Goku.  
"Super Saiyan 5?! That's impossible!" said Ginvax.  
"Not so big now, are you Ginvax?" asked Goku.  
"You'll pay for this!" shouted Ginvax.

Ginvax fired a ki blast at Goku and Goku caught it in his hand.  
"What is this?" asked Goku.  
"H-h-he c-caught the k-ki blast!" said Ginvax nervously.  
"Wait, this is a ki blast?" asked Goku, "I thought this was a ki blast!"  
Goku fired a ki blast and blew up part of Ginvax's army.  
"You'll pay for what you've done!" said Ginvax, before unsuccessfully attempting a punch combo on Goku.  
Goku counterattacked and dealt a huge amount of damage to Ginvax.  
"Men! Attack!" shouted Ginvax.  
Many soldiers came rushing at Goku but Tien joined in to help.  
"There are too many of them!" shouted Goku and Tien in unison.  
After being beaten by a large amount of soldiers, Goku and Tien ran to hide.  
"I have the power to stop all of them, but I just don't have the ability to if you know what I mean" said Goku.  
"I hear you, Goku!" replied Tien, "I just wish there was something we could do!"  
"Wait, there is!" shouted Goku with an idea in his head.  
"Well, Goku, what is it?"

/Well, we now have SSJ5 and Goku has another great idea! Any ideas what his idea is? Leave them in the reviews. Chapter 10 is sure to be a great one!\\


End file.
